


Two Ways to Celebrate Your Birthday

by The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel's Tie, Castiel's Trenchcoat, Dean's Birthday, Dean's Room, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian/pseuds/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday. Sam and Cas have two very different ideas about how to make it the best yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Ways to Celebrate Your Birthday

With a thought, Castiel was in the Bunker. He knew exactly where Dean's room was. He was very familiar with that room. He sat on the bed and ditched his trench coat. This was Dean's birthday and he wanted to do something special. Special... no special wasn't waiting in Dean's room with lube and a couple condoms. He had even tried to make his figure more feminine, knowing that the majority of Dean's sexual partners had been female and mistaking that for the hunter being straight, but he knew now that Dean preferred Cas as the dark haired, blue eyed, handsome man he was. Cas walked into what seemed to be the main room of the Bunker, the library, just mingling really, trying to think of something to do. He really should have thought about this before the day of. That's when his angelic eyes fell on a new piece of furniture. A couch. Apparently the boys had scraped together some money and decided that they needed somewhere other than their research table to sit. Sitting wasn't exactly what Cas had in mind, however.

He took off his clothes the old fashioned, human way, trying to decide exactly how he wanted to do this. He ended up sprawled out on the couch, tie acting as a gag, tied behind the back of his head which was thrown back, neck exposed. His trench coat was draped over the top of the couch, touching the ground and covering Cas's private area. It may have been a stupid idea but he thought Dean might like it.

He imagined Dean walking through the door then, dropping his duffle bag at the sight of his angel. He imagined the hunter's lips trailing down his body from his neck, down to his lower stomach. He imagined Dean glancing up as he got to the edge of the trench coat, that gorgeous mischievous glint in his eye. Dean pulling the coat down with his teeth, revealing Castiel's erect cock. Dean pulling off his shirt, those amazing muscles, sore after a day of fighting the evil the supernatural world bears, the skin covered in scars and a few fresh bruises... Cas creating a few bruises of his own. He snapped out of his fantasy at the sound of a key in the door. He glanced down. His fantasy had caused his penis to tent the coat, now barely covering it, a little. Apparently Cas had moved his legs a little during his steamy daydream. The coat was lying a good four inches under his belly button. Oh well that would have to do, quickly he draped his head back, exposing his throat again. He heard the door open and the sound of something dropping to the floor, slowly he looked up, expecting to see a smirking Dean. Instead, Sam stood in the doorway. He seemed to be trying to form words. Cas's eyes widened and he felt his face get extremely hot. The two of them seemed frozen in fear and intense embarrassment. Finally Sam turned around, closing the door in the process.  
"Dude! Cas! What the hell?" he said to the wall.  
Cas started to speak but remembered the tie. He took it out of his mouth and let it rest around his neck, "My apologies, Sam, this was meant for your brother."  
"He is not the only one who lives here!"  
"Yes, I did not think this through completely."  
"No! No you didn't," Sam started to turn around but stopped and covered his eyes when he observed that Cas remained mostly nude.  
"Jesus, Cas, could you put some clothes on?"  
"But what about-"  
"Yeah, okay, but Dean's not going to be back for at least an hour, so in the meantime can we both be wearing penis- PANTS please can you put on some pants? Or go into Dean's room? I will be way out of here by the time Dean get's back, I PROMISE. Then you can violate the couch all you want."  
They were silent for a second.  
"You can turn around now, Sam," Cas was wearing his suit pants and his white shirt, half untucked, the top three buttons unbuttoned. His tie was draped, untied around his neck. Sam turned around and looked Cas over.  
"Dean has brought it to my attention that this is considered attractive," he said flatly. His coat was folded neatly, occupying the space his ass had been only seconds before.   
Sam swallowed, "Yeah- you look great, Cas," he picked up the bags he had dropped upon entry.  
"What are those?"  
"Well I was going to have you help me throw Dean a surprise party, but you obviously had other plans so I guess I'll just put it in a closet somewhere and use it next year," he said, "Of course Dean would probably find it with all the time he's been spending in closets lately," he mumbled.  
"I am willing to help you surprise Dea-"  
"NO! No, that's really okay."  
Cas smiled, "With a party, Sam. I can surprise him my way another time."  
Sam looked longingly at the couch.   
"I was the one who suggested getting a couch. Pity my relationship with it was so short lived."  
He smiled, too.   
"Okay, Cas. Let's do this. I got pie instead of cake because you know how Dean feels about pie."  
"Yes, of course, that was very wise of you."  
"Uh, thanks. He's never really had a typical birthday party to my knowledge, I mean, we always just sit around an old TV and drink beer, so I decided to get all the birthday decor that- you know... normal people get," he pulled a string of letters that spelled 'happy birthday' and a bag of deflated balloons out of the grocery bag.  
Cas smiled, he didn't know much about birthday decorations or anything of the sort but he intended to help Sam in any way he could.   
"Obviously I just got enough to decorate the living room area. Oh, and of course I got beer."  
"Dean loves beer."  
"Yeah, he does. I decided we could pick up some pizza between now and Dean coming back."  
"Where is Dean anyway?"  
"I sent him grocery shopping. I'm sure he'll come back with some pie as well. Should have just left him in charge of that. We'll never eat all of it."  
"I'm sure Dean will."  
"You're right he probably will," Sam chuckled, "It's a wonder that man isn't obese."  
"I'm sure all of the physical activity-"  
"Yeah, Cas, I know. So should we start putting this stuff up?"  
Cas tilted his head, "I'm not sure if I know..."  
Sam sighed, "Alright. Well why don't you put these in the fridge," he handed Cas two cans of whipped cream, "and this in the freezer," he pulled a large tub of ice cream out of the deceivingly small paper bag.   
"Okay," he said as he struggled to hold all three items.  
Sam laughed again, "You don't have to carry them all at once."  
Cas nodded. He seemed determined to complete his task to perfection. He took the cans of whipped cream first, into the kitchen and fit them alongside the cans of beer already in what appeared to be an industrial fridge.  
"I don't think you needed to get any more beer, Sam," he yelled.  
"Oh well. I'm sure with you here it will get taken care of," Sam yelled back.  
"I don't think I understand what you mean."  
"Well you drink beer don't you?"  
Cas was now in the doorway between the research room and the living room, "I have no need to remain hydrated. My vessel is sustained by my grace."  
Sam chuckled again, Cas didn't understand why he was so entertained, "No, Cas, you don't drink beer to hydrate."  
"Isn't that why you drink anything?"  
He sighed, "Never mind. Take the pie to the kitchen will you?"  
"Of course," Cas continued to ponder the uses of beer.

He put the three pies on the kitchen counter. There was an apple pie, pecan pie, and a chocolate cream pie.

"Should the chocolate cream pie go in the fridge?" Cas yelled.

"Crap," Sam said under his breath, "Probably!"

Unsure why this agitated Sam, Cas found a spot for the pie in between the beer and whipped cream.

When he got back in the living area, Sam had put the string of letters up and started to inflate the balloons.

"What are you going to do with those?" Cas asked, gesturing to the balloons.

"I don't know, scatter them around the room. No birthday party is complete without balloons."

"And you thought black would be a good celebratory color?" he asked, nodding toward the package.

"Well," Sam started, but took a deep breath and blew up his balloon before continuing, "I didn't want to get pink or baby blue. The only color they had that suited Dean seemed to be... black," he tied off his balloon.

"Do you think that because he was a demon and still bears the Mark of Cain?"

"Cas!"

Cas shrugged, "It makes perfect sense that you would go for black. It was the color of his soul a few months ago," he picked up one of the balloons already scattered around the room, "Personally, I may have gone for baby blue."

"Jesus, Cas," Sam had stopped blowing up balloons and was staring at Cas with horror.

"And technically, black isn't a color. It's an absence of color."

Sam blinked, "Okay well next time, I'll let you do the birthday shopping. You going to criticize my choice of pies as well?"

"Well-"

"That... was a joke, Cas, please don't."

The angel flashed the most apologetic smile he could muster.

"Why don't you go pick up that pizza? Just get a large pepperoni."

"Okay," Cas said and vanished. By the time he got back, pizza in tow, there were black balloons everywhere.

"Think we're ready?" Sam asked, looking around at the living area with a worried look.

"It looks great, Sam. I'm sure Dean will love it."

Sam turned to Cas and smiled. Then his eyes flickered to Castiel's crotch. The hunter blushed and looked at the ceiling. Cas furrowed his brow in confusion.

"So you and Dean are... a thing? I'm assuming you didn't just decide to surprise him... like that," he asked awkwardly.

"Yes. I'm surprised he hasn't told you. It's been almost six months."

"Six months?" Sam demanded, looking the angel in the eye again, "What the hell, why hasn't he told me?"

"I don't know, Sam. Perhaps he was worried you would make fun of him."

"What is he, five?"

"I'm sorry, please don't be angry with me."

Sam's expression softened, "No, of course I'm not angry with you, Cas."

"Don't be angry with Dean either. Especially not today," Cas turned on the 'puppy dog eyes' that always worked on Dean in a desperate attempt to get him out of trouble. 

It worked, Sam smiled kindly, "I won't be mad at him. I am going to have to talk to him though. I don't know why he wouldn't trust me with something so petty."

"You believe that my relationship with your brother is petty?"

"No, of course not. That's not what I meant."

"I assure you, I love Dean-"

"I know you do, Cas, what I meant to say is that Dean is being petty."

"No, you didn't mean to say that! Based off of Dean's previous relationships, you are presuming that Dean and I aren't 'serious'."

"Well are you?"

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat in the main entrance. The two turned and saw Dean standing with an embarrassed smile, holding a paper bag of groceries. A pie tin with a plastic lid was visible on top of the other groceries.

Sam opened, then closed his mouth, "Happy birthday," he finally managed."

"You love me?" Dean asked, the embarrassed smile turned hopeful.

Cas looked at the ground, "It just sort of slipped-"

Dean joined Cas in looking at the ground, obviously disappointed, "Oh, no, I totally get-"

"But yes. I think I do."

Dean looked up at Cas and smiled wider than he had ever seen him smile, "I think I love you too," he set the groceries on a small table by the door and walked briskly up to his angel. Hands on either side of Cas's face, Dean pulled them together. Cas wrapped his arms around the magnificent man, smiling against his lips.

Sam cleared his throat and the two pulled apart. Cas bit his lip, staring into Dean's eyes.

"Yes, we are serious, Sam."

-

Dean had seemed pretty happy with his party. He and Cas were sitting on the couch while Sam had pulled a chair from the adjacent research room. They were watching Dr. Sexy MD on a TV the boys had probably stolen from a crappy motel room. It was about twelve years old, but still functioned relatively well. Dean had his arm around Cas. Cas was snuggled into Dean's chest, his legs up on the couch, he wasn't watching the medical drama, instead he was watching Dean. As much as Dean tried to hide his emotions in the real world, he got pretty invested in the lives of  fictional characters, and didn't seem to care about hiding the emotions that came with that. Cas wondered what it was like to feel for a character that way. The closest he had ever gotten to reading a book or watching a film (excluding Carver Edlund's books and the occasional movie night with the boys) was when Metatron had basically injected the vast majority of the books films and television shows in the history of books films and television shows, straight into Cas's mind. He hadn't really gotten the chance to journey through the adventures of those characters as their stories had been told simultaneously, and in an instant. It was incredible how much the angel had learned about humans and what is and is not (as well as was and was not) acceptable socially from what is dismissed by so many as nothing more than entertainment was lost, but he understood references now, and apparently that had been important to Metatron. He had learned the extent of some's emotional investments in the form of fan fiction, Metatron seemed to have been quite the "fangirl" or in this case "fan archangel" himself, or at least, enough so to read the various (sometimes quite pornographic) forms of fan fiction on the internet.

"So I'm guessing you told Sam," Dean interrupted Cas's thought process.

"That's not exactly what happened," he started to feel his face get hot.

Sam nearly choked on his pie, "No there wasn't much 'telling' involved until right before you showed up."

Dean furrowed his brow and looked down at Castiel who blushed even harder.

"Okay explain?"

"No, I really don't think you want him to."

"No, I REALLY do."

"Cas wanted to do something nice for your birthday-"

"Sam stop!" 

"On the brand new couch."

"Stop it Sam please!"

Dean was smiling at the angel's embarrassment, "Continue..."

"So, I walked in with the supplies for this shitty excuse for a party-"

"Sam!" Cas exclaimed. He seemed to be attempting to bury himself so deep in Dean's chest that he would never see the light of day again.

"Cas what did you do to the couch?"

"And your boyfriend was naked on the couch covered- and I mean barely covered-"

Cas groaned.

"-by his trench coat of all things."

Dean burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," Cas's words were muffled by Dean's flannel.

"He's right," Sam agreed, "I will never be able to unsee-"

He was cut off by another groan from Cas, who was trying to hide his face completely. The brothers were laughing and after a minute, Cas was too. Once he had emerged from Dean's chest.

"Hey, Cas, the thought was really sweet of you. And I would give a year of my life to be the one who walked in on you," he pulled Cas's face closer to his so they could share a soft, sweet kiss. Sam made a gagging sound.

Dean pulled away and glared at his brother, "Oh come on, what are you, twelve?"

Sam laughed, "I'll leave you guys to it then. Don't scar the couch any more than Cas already has."

"No, Sam don't go!" Cas pleaded.

"You guys need time to yourselves. I'll just hang out in my room. My laptop's in there, I'll probably just look for a case or something."

"Okay, Sammy, just don't watch too much porn? I want to have broadband left when it's our turn-"

"Dean!" Sam yelled and started back to his room even faster.

"Hey, Sam?" Dean asked, a rare level of sincerity in his voice. Sam turned around. Dean and Cas seemed to be giving him soap opera eyes, "Thank you for putting in the effort to throw me a party. It really was the best birthday I've ever had."

Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Don't be stupid, Dean. Don't stay up all night, you two, we have to work in the morning."

"Love you, Sam. I just realized I only ever say it when one of us is dying, but it's true. You and Cas are the best family anyone could ever hope for."

"Love you too, Dean," Sam said. Then he turned around and left the lovers to themselves. 


End file.
